gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Kio Asuno
Kio Asuno (キオ・アスノ Kio Asuno) is the third main protagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. The grandson of first protagonist Flit Asuno and son of second protagonist Asemu Asuno, he pilots the AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal Personality & Character Skills & Capabilities Kio has high awareness being an X-Rounder, thought he isn't fully aware of his potential except detecting enemy attacks. He is very skilled as a pilot, as his grandfather gave him a mobile suit simulator as a game, allowing him to easily pilot the AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal. History Birth (151 A.G) Kio was born to parents Asemu Asuno and Romary Asuno. He was born in 151 A.G. Romary is seen holding Kio before Asemu takes him and gives him his name. Shortly after his birth, Asemu had to leave for a military mission, which he said was his "final mission". The Attack on Olivernotes At this time Kio was already 13 years old, and his X-Rounder powers were already in effect as seen when he sensed Big Ring being destroyed, and him needing to do something with the AGE Device. During this time the Vagan had begun their takeover of Earth, and because they were already overwhelming numbers of Vagan around the world Kio was forced to pilot the new AGE-3 Gundam Normal, although Kio was able to pilot the Gundam with ease due to a Battle Simulator that his grandfather Flit Asuno had him play. Kio defeated 1 Danazine and 1 Reganner ( Gunner-Type ), when Kio defeated the Reganner, Zeheart had noticed the Gundam, and decided to engage in a fierce battle between the two. The abilities of Zeheart's Ghirarga proved to be a good match up against the Gundam, although Zeheart piloting skills were still superior to Kio and so Kio had to get backup from the Diva and Abis team. Flit had the AGE Builder build a new attachment for the SigMaxxis Rifle, this new attachment and SigMaxxis rifle combined was known as the Blustia Cannon, this new weapon had a major issue which was the charge time, and even before the Blustia Cannon was fully charged Kio sensed that he didn't need to charge it to 100% all he needed to do was fire it at the crew of the Fa Zeos. Ghosts of the Desert After the events at Olivernotes, Kio had already joined the Diva, and they were on their way the Rostroulan so they could launch a surprise attack on the new Vagan weapon that was capable of taking out Big Ring in a single shot. The Diva was attacked by the Phantom 3 which was a skilled group that had taken out 2 Federation ships, and since the environment was sand the enemy had hidden unmanned drones which had left the Gundam alone to fight the Phantom 3. The AGE Builder had a new equipment set ready, and so Kio had combined with the G-Hopper to make the AGE-3 Gundam Fortress, although alone wasn't enough to beat the Phantom 3, Kio needed to use the techniques he had learned from Shanalua which were more defensive, this combined with Kio X-Rounder awareness he was able to destroy one of the Phantom 3. Attack on Rostroulan The Diva arrives at the Federation base of Rostroulan to counterattack the Vagan's superweapon in the Earth's atmosphere. But because Shanalua sending secret messages about their location to the Vagan forces for the surprise attack, Kio had no choice but to pursue her for questions. Due to these events, Kio, who thinks of Shanalua as an older sister, decided to follow her although by doing so Kio was losing confidence because of his lack of resolve and due to this Shanalua sacrifices her life and tells Kio to do whatever it takes to live. During this time the Vagan had planted 6 bombs. The Attack on Rostroulan continues, and the bombs planted within Rostroulan were unknown to the Federation, until Filt Asuno had Algerus send mobile suits to check, there were 6 bombs and the coordinates were discovered because of the signals they gave off. During this time Kio was destroying multiple Vagan mobile suits out of sadness, and sorrow, although during this time Zeheart Galette in his new red Wrozzo engaged in a fierce fight against Kio. Kio was able to overpower Zeheart , but Seric Abis contacted Kio to help find the last bomb, when they arrived at the coordinates for the last bomb, they noticed that there were no abandoned machines and so Filt Asuno contacted Kio, this encouraged Kio so use his X-Rounder abilities, and he was able to find it behind a bulkhead, and successfully toss it outside of the base for minimal damage. The Test of the Bisidian! The Diva heads to space, and on their way they find out the route they have to take is the Sargasso debris field, the problem is the area is taken over by Space Pirates named the Bisidian. As the Diva got closer, and deeper into the Sargasso, Kio sensed that someone was waiting for him. Moments later the Bisidians attacked the Abis team, and Kio was in the Gundam AGE-3 Normal, while his opponent was the Bisidian Captain was inside the Gundam AGE - 2 Dark Hound, the two engaged a battle that was soon to be interrupted by Vagan, and two of the remaining Phantom 3. During this fight Kio disabled one Dorado and one Danazine, and received helping from the Bisidian Captain. After the Battle Flit announced to Kio that the pilot of the Gundam AGE-2 was Asemu Asuno, his father. Picture Gallery Kio-ag151.jpg|Kio (A.G. 151) Kio.png|Kio (13, A.G. 164) Kio.jpg AsnyNUECAAAzFyt.jpg-large.jpg Trivia *Kio is tied with Victory Gundam's Uso Ewin for being the youngest main protagonist of a Gundam series, both being 13 years old. *Both Uso and Kio played mobile suit simulators at a young age.